


【坤廷/乾坤正道】七年之痒之衣柜

by unbrella



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: 1, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbrella/pseuds/unbrella
Summary: 1
Relationships: 1 - Relationship, Magnus I of Norway (1024-1047)/Ruffnut Thorston
Kudos: 21
Collections: the 100





	【坤廷/乾坤正道】七年之痒之衣柜

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=1), [poisonouspineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonouspineapple/gifts).



结婚七年,做爱像刷牙。

"啊---啊----啊!"随着一声粗重的喘息,蔡徐坤扣紧朱正廷的腰,快速抽插了几下,泄了了事。然后趴在朱正廷身上一动不动。

睡着了= =!

还在状态中的朱正廷在心里翻了个大白眼,狠狠地吸了口气把身上的死人给扳了下去，然后咬着牙把蔡徐坤的东西从自己体内抽了出来,一瘸一拐的摸到厕所去清理。

七年了,朱正廷打开喷头看着水哗地一下全喷了出来,噼哩啪啦地打在身上,像极了他年轻时候的义无反顾,那样的青葱岁月,那样的为爱痴狂。只是现在的他依然年轻,却退掉了稚嫩纯情，在柴米油盐的生活中来回奔波操着本不该操上的心。

“起来！起来啦!"白驹过隙，风水倒转。现在闲赋下来的朱正廷反倒成了蔡徐坤的闹钟，当年那个柔声唤自己起床的男子，现在躺在床上一动不动装僵尸，正逐渐适应着饭来张口衣来伸手的日子。朱正廷气不打一处来，一把揪起蔡徐坤扔进洗手间，“还TM想不想上班了？！快去工作！下午看房！”

中国有句古话叫"三十而立”，可惜朱正廷不是时刻能想起来这种老话。不然以朱正廷的性格，他一定要求蔡徐坤弄台时光机送他去会会孔仲尼，对于朱正廷现在想要好车要新房要安定的想法，孔老夫子在大几千年前仅用四个字就阐述得淋漓尽致，这是多么伟大的心灵相通！

一下班，蔡徐坤就被朱正廷拖进了车里

“看房这么急？不吃饭啊你？”

蔡徐坤看着驾驶位子上一脸紧张的朱正廷，暗暗好笑。

“你管啦你管啦，我盼了好几年！我要快点住进去快点住进去。”朱正廷眼里的火光照亮了正午的太阳，一脚油门，飞驰而去。

这是一片临海别墅区，蔡徐坤当初顶着朱正廷咆哮乾坤的气势采取硬性的床上措施，逆天地把买房地点从荒山野岭换成了海边。结果惹恼了亲爱的，几天不吃不喝不准他进房，直到承诺交出财政大权后，才稍稍平复了事态，但最终仍旧沦为了全心全意为人民服务的妻奴好男人。

二人来到地点查看，第一次来的朱正廷不高兴极了，从格局到墙纸，没有一样是他喜欢的，他放心的将装修大事全权交给蔡徐坤，却没想到对方完全按照自己的意志行事，连壁纸都不是自己喜欢的粉色，一点都没有照顾到他。

“亲爱的喜欢吗？”蔡徐坤搂住朱正廷，亲昵地摩挲着他的脖颈。

“不喜欢。”朱正廷很干脆地给出了答案。

蔡徐坤有些意外，“怎么……”

“不喜欢就是不喜欢！你现在做事总是先想到自己，全然没有考虑到我！”讨厌！装房子是这样，做爱也是！

“我怎么没有考虑到你，”蔡徐坤也火了，“我还不是怕你累！”

两人间气场开始火爆得连工人们都开始注意了，蔡徐坤环顾一下四周，将朱正廷扯到了二楼主卧里谈。

此时主卧只刚组装好了大衣柜，连墙都没来得及粉刷，不过看衣柜的风格，应该会是蔡徐坤喜爱的灵魂乐风。

“瞧！衣柜都不是我最爱的设计！”朱正廷开始控诉。

“你多少年不做设计了，现在的风格快跟不上了！”

“少来，你不过是为自己开脱！”

蔡徐坤颇有些无奈，“你一定要吵吗？”

“是！”

蔡徐坤一把把朱正廷扯进了衣柜。

“干什么！干什么！干——唔————唔唔！！”做了这么多年的夫妻，蔡徐坤深知怎样的方法堵住老婆的嘴才是最有效的。

还好这只是一种阻止的方式，所以蔡徐坤并没有深吻，轻轻地咬了下朱正廷的下唇，示意他不要大声后，就放开了老婆。

“你想干嘛啊？臭葵葵。”朱正廷的音量关小了，可是还是很又杀伤力。

蔡徐坤没有停下动作，一直流连在朱正廷的颈项上，忘情的啃咬。

“做啊~~~~~~~~~”闷闷的声音从颈边传来。既然语言没有办法解决问题，那么就换种方式吧。

“做做做，做你个头啊~！”朱正廷一急，赶忙伸手去推蔡徐坤。

靠，这算什么？俩男人驱车几十里跑到尚未完工的新房的衣柜里做爱？！

楼下还有装修工人！我的天啊！

“昏头了你！起……起来！”朱正廷死命地推着蔡徐坤，不让他压着自己。

这要是被人给看见了，他真是不如死了算了。

可是蔡徐坤不管，昨晚他没做尽兴，今天又被朱正廷狠狠地刺激了，所以无论如何他都要要了老婆。

蔡徐坤手滑到朱正廷腰间，开始解他的裤子，解到一半手被朱正廷狠狠地打了下来。

“你就这么急，这么急啊？”说不出的幽怨，口气极酸。

什么嘛！昨天是谁做完后倒头就睡的？自己痛得要死谁管过了？怎么，现在想要就要啊？前戏都没一下，马上就正题。那他算什么？老婆还是发泄品？

“嘘~~~小声点，乖啊~”

真是！这种地方，朱正廷居然还跟他闹别扭！（那你还要在这种地方。。。）

“滚！”朱正廷不是闹别扭，而是……发飙了。

突然朱正廷使劲推开蔡徐坤，一把拉开柜门要出去。

一下柜门大开，眼前一片透亮，吓得蔡徐坤赶忙把朱正廷揽回来，“碰！”地一下又把柜门关了回去。

这么大的声音，也不知道楼下的人听见没有……俩人都一阵紧张。

朱正廷有点被吓懵了，等他回过神来的时候蔡徐坤已经把他下身给脱光了，而且双手附在了他的分身上，正一下一下的抚弄。

完了，晚了。

再想出去恐怕就没那么容易了……

“啊~~~啊~~~啊~~~王八蛋！”朱正廷咬牙切齿，他从来没有像现在这样恨过眼前这个男人，这个突然发了疯在衣柜里要他的男人。

蔡徐坤麻利的解开自己的裤子，拉过朱正廷的手放在自己的分身上，要他抚弄。

自己则环过朱正廷的腰，在他身上到处游荡。

嘴唇划过他漂亮的锁骨，娇人的樱点，在胸前不断地舔食着，留下点点红痕。最后还坏心地在右点上轻轻啄了一下。

“啊~~~”没防备地被敏感点刺激到了，朱正廷一下叫了出来，手上也不由得一紧，捏重了蔡徐坤的分身。“嗯！”这一下，把蔡徐坤也给刺激到了……手上的动作就更勤了，抚弄的朱正廷一下一下的叫。

“宝贝，别叫！”蔡徐坤隐约听见了脚步声，有人上来了。

“啊~~~你！你个混蛋~~啊~~啊！”

“你听见什么声音没有？我怎么觉得有人？”一个工人的声音传来。吓得朱正廷赶忙捂住了自己的嘴巴，胸口剧烈地起伏着，一下一下地喘着粗气。

“幻听吧你~哪有声音”脚步停了下来，另一个工人仔细的听了听。

趁这会儿功夫，蔡徐坤迅速地从口袋里翻出了件东西，毫不犹豫的撕开，气的朱正廷恨不得放开嗓子大骂他几句，可惜慑于实际情况，只能更用力地捂住自己的嘴巴，用脚踹两下蔡徐坤。

好半天，外面没动静了，朱正廷才松了口气，放下捂在嘴巴上的手，狠狠地掐了下蔡徐坤。

蔡徐坤看了朱正廷一眼，又回头去弄自己的分身，杜蕾斯的效果不错，还是朱正廷喜欢的螺旋凸点。

“宝贝放松。”蔡徐坤做爱的时候难得不多话，什么都是意简言赅。可惜朱正廷偏偏这种时候喜欢听甜言蜜语，所以总是事与愿违，难受的要死。

“要做快点！别。。。磨。。。磨磨蹭。。。蹭的！“刚才还嫌前戏不够的朱正廷真是怕了，这个地方太危险了，绝对不宜久留，可蔡徐坤还在用指头做着扩张，慢慢的动来动去。

真是败给你了！朱正廷想想还是算了，早点了事再回去跟蔡徐坤算账，现在这会还是干脆顺了他，于是又卖力抚弄起了蔡徐坤的分身，慢慢转着搓揉，到铃口的时候还用两根手指头捏着挤了一下。

“嗯！嗯！！！！”蔡徐坤从来不知道老婆还会这招，重重地闷哼了一下，受不了了，翻过朱正廷就把硕大的分身抵了上去。

“啊——！”没有润滑！朱正廷猛地一下被剧痛给弄明白了。这个王八蛋！避孕套都带了居然不记得润滑！没有润滑剂你拿口水也行啊！非要硬上，你想我死啊！！

可惜晚了，什么都变成了事后诸葛亮，都进去了的蔡徐坤大概是不会再退出来了，知道老婆难受，只好先一点一点的慢慢动，唉！怪谁呢？

“小黄！把2楼上的板钉拿下来！”装修队长一声大吼，一个叫小黄的小工“咚！咚！咚！”三步并作两步，直窜2楼。

“别动了，别动了！哎！叫你别动了！”好不容易有点感觉的朱正廷听见了老郑欢快的脚步声。。。嘎——要蔡徐坤刹车。

蔡徐坤充耳不闻，还越来越起劲。

感觉来了的时候，最忌讳的，不是不做，而是做到正酣时突然刹车。

“王八蛋叫你别动了有人来了。。啊！！”蔡徐坤一个冲刺，刺到了朱正廷体内的那一点。

“别。。。别管他。。。。”蔡徐坤死死箍住朱正廷的腰，不让他乱动。

“臭小葵。”他怎么嫁了这么个男人，发起情来不要命。

没办法，只能指望人家别发现了。。。

2楼的板钉放在了主卧的盥洗室，小黄一路直奔目的地，途径衣柜时，扫了一眼，觉得有点怪，但又说不上是哪里怪，只好急匆匆地走了过去。

好险！朱正廷长舒口气——————

“咚~~~~”

朱正廷还没放下去的心又被踢了上来，这是什么？

连蔡徐坤也停下了动作，然后一双手从后面伸了出来，捂住了朱正廷的嘴巴。

朱正廷连大气都不敢出了。。。

那个小黄。。。。他在敲衣柜门。。。。。。

蔡徐坤伸出一只手，死死扣住衣柜门，他想就算被人发现了给人解释下就得了，人家鄙视就鄙视，不屑就不屑，但是千万不能被人捉奸！想他堂堂公司副总，要是被发现和老婆赤身裸体的在衣柜里偷情，那传出去岂不是要被笑掉大牙？更何况他亲亲老婆曼妙的身体，怎么能给除他以外的别的男人看到？

“我们在做爱，麻烦您回避一下。”蔡徐坤已经做好了这样回答的准备。

可朱正廷头上已经冒汗了，他脸皮薄，真要被人捉奸在柜，他就着地势去跳海。

可惜我们亲爱的龙套小黄只是敲了敲柜门，认为里面是空的之后就嘟囔着走了。。。完全没给柜子里的俩人视死如归的机会。

但是朱正廷的胆子差点就吓破了。他再也不陪蔡徐坤玩这种刺激了，他发誓。

蔡徐坤松松眉头，继续。

扣紧朱正廷的腰，让两人的私处死死的贴合，彼此最敏感的地方就这样厮磨着，引发着人们最原始的欲望。

“贝贝……”做爱时不爱说话的蔡徐坤，说的最多的就是妻子的爱称。他最最亲爱的老婆，最最亲爱的朱正廷，此时就在他身下，把自己最美好的部分交给他，迎合他，想与他融为一体。

于是缓慢的律动，变成了猛烈的抽插。

“啊！！！啊~~~~~~~~~~~~啊~啊!”朱正廷闭了眼，完全放松下来享受性爱带来的快感。

狭小的空间里，粗重的喘息交织在一起，火热的气氛就这样上升。肉体上的交合，快感，潮水一般的涌来，吞没了朱正廷，吞没了蔡徐坤。

结婚七年，做爱像刷牙。

只是偶尔换个地方，来点情趣，回味当年初经人事时的刺激。。。

衣柜，谁说只能挂衣服来着？

无心插柳的发现，成了蔡徐坤和朱正廷间会心的秘密。


End file.
